Vacui
by Envidia
Summary: Sin duda duele, eso de quererle. Duele tanto que a veces Naruto desearía arrancarse el corazón o que se convirtiera en dura piedra, cualquier cosa antes de que Sasuke lo absorba en su oscuridad y no deje nada. Shônen Ai. NarutoxSasuke


Disclaimer – Naruto

Advertencias – Shônen Ai NarutoxSasuke 

* * *

VACUI

Naruto contempla, solitario, el horizonte desde la colina más alta de Konoha. A sus pies, su Villa, y un poco más cercanos los bustos de los Hokage. La roca agrietada, maltratada por el viento, el sol, y las cicatrices de demasiadas heridas se yergue áspera y sólida sobre la ciudad.

El rostro de Naruto, esculpido en la piedra, observa vigilante su hogar.

No hay muchas diferencias entre los dos. Las líneas firmes, la mandíbula recta, la fuerza en los rasgos y el gesto solemne, todo resulta tan fiel al original que sobrecoge. Incluso los ojos, ciegos, duros, que velan desde lo alto como una advertencia intangible y constante.

La guerra se ha llevado mucho y Naruto, muy dentro de él, a veces no puede evitar pensar que jamás lo superará. No es algo visible, ni siquiera consciente, pero está ahí, incesante, alimentando sus dudas y sus miedos y carcomiéndole el alma como una enfermedad. Ha visto demasiada muerte, y una parte de él, pequeña e ínfima, desearía poder abandonar. No obstante no lo hace, porque tiene una razón para seguir. Una razón que, mientras exista, le mantendrá en pie y le hará luchar hasta el último aliento.

Es suficiente, y no necesita nada más.

No se mueve cuando siente una presencia materializarse a sus espaldas. Tampoco cuando avanza, hasta alcanzar el punto en el que está sentado, y camina un poco más hasta llegar al borde de la colina. Permanece ahí, altivo y hermoso recortado contra el horizonte y con la mirada clavada en la caída que se abre a sus pies, y verdaderamente crea un efecto bonito, su figura tan negra en contraste con el cielo cada vez más claro. Naruto observa intenso su perfil, recorriendo sin prisa la curva de la mandíbula y el descenso de la nuca, y Sasuke pareciera esperar, paciente, a que Naruto terminara.

Ocurre en un parpadeo. Sin decir una palabra se inclina lentamente hacia delante y por un breve momento parece que va a dejarse caer pero sus rodillas se doblan en el último segundo y acaba sentado a su lado. Naruto, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza a la altura de la garganta, cierra despacio los ojos y exhala el aire que ha retenido intentando relajar su cuerpo en tensión. A veces odia esa macabra manía suya de llevar las cosas hasta el límite para luego cambiar de parecer en el último momento y detenerse a un paso del abismo.

Lo hizo aquella vez, en el Valle del Fin, cuando a punto de matarle y acabar con todo terminó por retroceder y alejarse del precipicio.

Lo hizo también con Orochimaru, cuando parecía que ya nada ni nadie podría frenarle en su camino a la caída y en el último momento se volvió y apuñaló a la serpiente.

Y después, cuando parecía haber tocado fondo y sin embargo fue capaz de volver a detenerse justo en el límite sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Sin duda duele, eso de quererle. Duele tanto que a veces Naruto desearía arrancarse el corazón o que se convirtiera en dura piedra, cualquier cosa antes de que Sasuke lo absorba en su oscuridad y no deje nada.

Sabe demasiado bien que ya es muy tarde para eso.

Sus ojos resbalan por el cielo y acaba observando el vacío que se extiende ante él. La pregunta escapa de sus labios sin que pueda controlarla.

–¿Nunca has querido saltar?

Sasuke ladea ligeramente la cabeza hacia él y después la gira hacia delante siguiendo su mirada. No responde, y cuando Naruto empieza a creer que no va a hacerlo le llega su voz.

–Siempre. A todas horas –confiesa con esa impasibilidad que le hace tan lejano y que es como si nada le importara.

La respuesta no sorprende a Naruto, aunque aun así se le clava. En realidad ni siquiera entiende por qué ha preguntado algo que ya conoce ni por qué una parte de él sigue esperando otra respuesta. Sabe que Sasuke no es lo suficientemente compasivo como para mentirle. Le falta corazón. En su lugar tiene un abismo y Naruto sabe de sobra que siempre lo llevará dentro de sí, y ni él ni nadie podrá jamás eliminar la oscura atracción que le incita a dejarse caer.

Duele, vaya si duele, lo de saber con una seguridad irrebatible que al final no ha podido salvarle.

–La misión ha sido finalizada con éxito –informa al fin, desapasionado y formal, siguiendo las directrices de un procedimiento totalmente inútil porque Naruto jamás le mandaría a una misión que no pudiera cumplir así que ya sabe que, _por supuesto_, la misión ha sido un éxito–. El informe completo se encuentra en tu despacho.

Como una máquina. Es como una maldita máquina. Rápido, eficiente, eficaz. El fin de la guerra supuso el fin de Sasuke, incluso de ese Sasuke que ya no era Sasuke, y lo que queda ahora es como un espejismo inestable que Naruto cree que no tardará en desaparecer en cuanto se descuide. Que, si se aleja de él el tiempo suficiente, se entregará al abismo sin mirar atrás. Naruto quiere pensar que lo hizo por él, que si en el último momento decidió dejarlo todo y regresar roto y vacío en vez de abandonarse a la muerte, lo hizo por él, pero la duda existe y escuece demasiado como para pensarlo a menudo. Pensar que fue otro motivo acabaría con cualquier esperanza de curar su vacío y no es algo que se pueda permitir.

Vuelve a observarlo con intensidad, acaricia con su mirada el arco de la ceja, la seriedad del gesto, y recorre los músculos ágiles y flexibles que adivina bajo la ropa.

Dios.

Daría todo, lo que fuera, por recuperarlo.

–Te quiero –le dice, y el sentimiento le arde con fuerza en la lengua y parece calcinarle el corazón. Se inflama dentro de él y apenas lo soporta–. Te quiero, Sasuke.

Hay tanto que quisiera decir, que quisiera prometer, que las palabras se le enredan en la garganta y es como si se ahogara. Decirle que vale la pena seguir, que él hará que valga la pena. Prometerle que será capaz de devolverle la vida, la motivación, la voluntad que una vez le movió y que le hacía ser Sasuke, el indomable Sasuke. Que él mismo volverá a ser el Naruto que solía ser.

El sol despunta por el horizonte y una luz cálida los baña a ambos sin que Naruto haya pronunciado palabra.

–No deberías –es la respuesta impávida, lacerante, y Naruto siente una especie de placer morboso al detectar el frío en su voz. Como el placer que da hundir el dedo en la herida y disfrutar del dolor sordo.

–Voy a salvarte –insiste, inclinándose algo hacia delante y susurrando casi contra su cuello. Cree ver tensarse un músculo en su mandíbula, pero quizá solo lo haya imaginado. No importa, y prefiere pensar que no. Que bajo toda esa indiferencia, todo ese vacío, tras el enorme peso de la pérdida y el enterrado dolor aún queda algo para él. Que Sasuke volverá a hacerlo una vez más, eso de aguardarle en el límite, y que Naruto será la razón que le impida a Sasuke saltar.

Que será suficiente. Igual que Sasuke lo es para él.

* * *

_Vacui_ – Vacío en latín.

* * *

Envidia's Notes – mini shot escrito hace (muchos) meses para samej como regalo anónimo en un meme de LJ. Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario/crítica siempre es bien recibido. ¡Saludos!


End file.
